


Расклад

by Ampaseh



Category: DCU, Titans (TV 2018)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Coming In Pants, Don't copy to another site, F/M, Light Bondage, Multiple Orgasms, Pegging, Strong Female Characters, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:33:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22540279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ampaseh/pseuds/Ampaseh
Summary: Дик поёрзал на постели, пробуя, насколько тянутся наручники-липучки, которыми были пристёгнуты его лодыжки, а также мягкие манжеты на цепочке, удерживающие запястья над головой. Он мог согнуть колени и даже, наверное, сесть, если бы постарался, но с кровати ему было никуда не деться. То есть, разумеется, если бы ондействительнозахотел, то снял бы с себя все наручники быстрее, чем за минуту. Но Дику не хотелось их снимать.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Koriand'r
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14
Collections: WTF Deathstroke & Titans 2020





	Расклад

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Restricted Work] by [cadkitten](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cadkitten/pseuds/cadkitten). Log in to view. 



Дик поёрзал на постели, пробуя, насколько тянутся наручники-липучки, которыми были пристёгнуты его лодыжки, а также мягкие манжеты на цепочке, удерживающие запястья над головой. Он мог согнуть колени и даже, наверное, сесть, если бы постарался, но с кровати ему было никуда не деться. То есть, разумеется, если бы он _действительно_ захотел, то снял бы с себя все наручники быстрее, чем за минуту. Но Дику не хотелось их снимать.

Пальцы на ногах поджались, и он дугой выгнулся над кроватью. Его напрягшийся член удерживала мягкая ткань, а вот мошонка и ягодицы чувствовали лёгкий ветерок от вентилятора в другом углу комнаты и, похоже, были выставлены напоказ. Это так возбуждало. Он развёл ноги шире и прикусил нижнюю губу. Бёдра подрагивали, а член натягивал хлопок трусов. Дик хотел этого с тех пор, как только начал фантазировать о чём-то за пределами схемы «вставьте штекер А в отверстие Б». А когда встретил Кори, захотел ещё сильнее.

С самого начала не было смысла врать самому себе на этот счёт. Дику нравились сильные женщины — женщины, которые могли не только противостоять ему физически, но и схлестнуться с ним интеллектуально, бросить ему вызов в споре на любую тему. Он мечтал о женщине, которая могла его _победить_. И Кори была такой женщиной на все сто. Сильной, красивой, уверенной в себе, умной. А самое лучшее обнаружилось, когда они стали достаточно близки, и Дик смог признаться ей, что втайне мечтает, чтобы его связали и отымели — от этих слов у Кори загорелись глаза. Она всегда вела себя как лидер, но тогда стала похожей на госпожу.

От одной только мысли, что его давняя мечта наконец-то сбудется, Дик непроизвольно приподнял бёдра. Он тихо заскулил от желания, но почти сразу одёрнул себя, поджал губы, закрыл глаза, запрокинул голову и удовлетворённо вздохнул, лишь представив, что скоро он окажется под сильным телом Кори, скоро он почувствует, как что-то давит на вход, а потом распирает изнутри, и это будет восхитительно. Скоро в него войдёт другой _человек_ , а не игрушка, которой управляешь собственноручно.

Дверь открылась, и Дик мгновенно принял расслабленную позу, открыл глаза и стал с предвкушением следить за тем, как Кори приближается к нему, как пурпурный шёлк халата облегает её тело. Под халатом угадывался бесстыже выпирающий страпон, и от этого зрелища сердце Дика понеслось вскачь, а член, и без того твёрдый, встал полностью.

Она цокнула языком и жарко шепнула:  
— Ну и ну… вы только гляньте на него, — а затем присела на кровать, вскользь задев Дика полой халата. Дик повернулся к ней. Он чувствовал, что его щёки пылают, а рот приоткрыт, но ему было всё равно — он хотел смотреть на Кори.

Она улыбнулась ему манящей улыбкой и развязала пояс. Полы халата разошлись, обнажив очень длинный тёмно-фиолетовый дилдо. Дик не мог оторвать от него взгляд. Качнув бёдрами, он коротко застонал. Прежде чем позволить Кори привязать его к кровати, Дик подготовил себя, растянул и смазал, но сейчас ему казалось, что он просто-напросто _течёт_ для неё. Раздвинув ноги ещё шире, он прошептал:  
— Пожалуйста, — надеясь, что этого хватит и она наконец сделает то, в чём он нуждался так сильно, почти до боли.

Кори встала, скинула халат, забралась на кровать, устроившись между ног Дика, и придвинулась так, чтобы уложить его бёдра на свои. Она склонилась к нему, одной рукой уперевшись в матрас, а другой держа свой член. Дик сделал вдох и расслабился, чувствуя, как она направляет дилдо к его входу, а потом толкается в тесное колечко мышц, которое инстинктивно напряглось, не пуская её. Кори надавила сильнее, и дилдо резко вошёл внутрь, а затем начал скользить глубже, медленно и плавно. Дик задышал чаще. Жаркая краска румянца залила не только его лицо, но и шею, и грудь. Кожа казалась просто раскалённой.

_Его трахали._ Наконец-то. Неужели он дождался.

Он застонал от удовольствия, запрокинул голову и скрестил лодыжки за спиной Кори, притягивая её ближе, вводя в себя, пока она не вжалась в него до предела, кожа к коже. Его ноги напряглись, член стоял как каменный, всё тело дрожало в отчаянном нетерпении.

Понемногу он ослабил хватку, и тогда Кори начала двигаться, крепко взяв его за бёдра и медленно вталкиваясь в его узкую дырку, а потом выходя обратно. Вздрогнув, Дик задышал ртом, с облегчением улыбнулся и закрыл глаза. Его растягивал толстый член, над ним была сильная женщина — идеально, само совершенство. Всё, как он и хотел.

Кори задвигалась быстрее, в горячечном, почти бешеном ритме, и с каждым толчком у Дика вырывался стон. Натянув наручники, он выгнулся над кроватью, насколько смог. Он чувствовал, что вот-вот кончит. Кончит, и ничто в мире его не остановит — ни один приказ, ни одно происшествие, ни даже самое отчаянное усилие воли.

Похоже, Кори тоже это знала. Не прекращая трахать Дика, она приподнялась, выпрямилась, протянула руку и приспустила с него трусы с вырезом, высвобождая член. Её бёдра вбивались в него резкими толчками, но её пальцы были нежными. Дик почувствовал, как его член упруго дёрнулся вверх, запульсировал от напряжения, — и больше сдерживаться он не мог. Дик пронзительно вскрикнул, и первая густая струйка спермы брызнула ему на живот. Он всё кончал и кончал, даже когда Кори вернула на место резинку трусов, вновь спрятав член под тканью и прижав его ладонью к животу. Её страпон вколачивался в него с жадностью, все трусы изнутри были в сперме, и Дик упивался тем, что пачкает себя, пока Кори держит его так крепко, пока она его _трахает_.

Он задрожал, и Кори снова опустилась на него, уперевшись обеими руками в матрас. Она дышала тяжело и прерывисто, и было видно, что она тоже возбудилась, трахая тугую дырку Дика. Её губы приоткрылись, блестящие веки опустились сами собой, и совсем скоро Дик почувствовал, как она напряглась над ним и, несколько раз судорожно вздрогнув и хрипло вскрикнув, тоже стала кончать.

Дик представил это. Представил, как её киска сокращается и расслабляется, как между влажных губ едва-едва показывается набухший клитор, как сладко его натирает гладкая кожа ремней страпона. Он представил, как вниз по бёдрам стекают её соки, и вспомнил, каково было ощущать всё это своим членом, когда он был глубоко в ней, а не наоборот.

Слегка потянув за наручники, Дик двинул бёдрами вверх. Его член в липких трусах оставался твёрдым, а задницу растягивал другой твёрдый, хоть и пластиковый член. Приноровившись, Дик нашёл нужный угол, ахнул и, уперевшись стопами в матрас, стал сам себя трахать членом Кори, а она терпеливо ждала продолжения. Их взгляды встретились, и Дик, задыхаясь, даже не пытался скрыть, как всё происходящее его заводит. Он трахал себя _её_ членом. Сейчас он кончит для неё снова, покажет ей, как ему хорошо, как приятно поменяться ролями. Сделает так, чтобы ей захотелось повторять это снова и снова.

Его сердце колотилось как бешеное, мысли затуманились, а тело двигалось само, больше не дожидаясь его команд. Он насаживался, соскальзывал, отодвигался, подавался навстречу и резко вталкивал в себя дилдо, так, чтобы тот проезжался по его простате, и ещё, и ещё раз. Дика колотило. Сейчас он так неимоверно нуждался в ласке, что едва мог дышать. До второго оргазма оставалось совсем чуть-чуть, и Кори подтолкнула его — она положила ладонь на его обтянутый тканью член, а Дик трахал себя что есть силы, дрожал и снова кончал в трусы.

На этот раз, когда он откинулся на подушки, Кори легла сверху, бережно отстегнула его руки, медленно вытащила из его задницы член и осторожно устроилась рядом, у него под боком. Они лежали лицом к лицу, и Дик чувствовал, как к бедру прижимается скользкий тёплый пластик дилдо, как ласковые руки массируют его запястья, а потом гладят его по волосам. Дик потянулся навстречу прикосновениям и удовлетворённо вздохнул, когда Кори поцеловала его. Он целовал её в ответ, а в его венах гудело такое наслаждение, какого он не испытывал за всю жизнь.

Это было всем, о чём он мечтал. _Она_ была всем.


End file.
